1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clip for joining juxtaposed sound absorbing panels and the system made possible thereby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, industry has become acutely aware of the problem of industrial noise pollution and has sought sound absorbing systems to overcome this problem. Heretofore, sound absorption systems have generally made use of small sound absorption panels attached rigidly to a wall in the manufacturing building. Problems have occured, however, when sound absorption was required away from a wall surface since there was no way to properly provide for support of smaller panels in this type of installation. When other known systems, such as a mere hanging of a curtain, were used in an attempt to solve the problem, they were unsuccessful because the normal height or vertical distance between the floor and ceiling in most manufacturing buildings is generally quite large, and a curtain material having sufficient strength to accommodate the distance was generally lacking in sound absorbtion qualities.
The new and novel invention described herein makes possible, for the first time, the use of small, sound absorbing panels to form curtain or wall having a substantial vertical dimension, and yet having the sound absorption qualities of the smaller panels.